U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,407B2, JP2013-237327A and JP2014-15122A disclose an inverted pendulum vehicle comprising a vehicle body frame, a main wheel combining a plurality of free rollers arranged along a circle such that the rotational center lines of the free rollers are each directed along the tangential line of the circle, a pair of drive disks each carrying a plurality of free rollers configured to engage the free rollers of the main wheel, and a pair of drive units including a pair of electric motors for individually driving the drive disks under an inverted pendulum control. To enable the vehicle to turn with a small turning radius, it is known to provide a tail wheel arm connected to a rear part of the vehicle at a base end thereof so as to be pivotable around a laterally extending rotational center line and a tail wheel rotatably attached to a free end of the tail wheel arm to engage the road surface.
US2014353941A1 discloses a stand for an inverted pendulum vehicle to park the vehicle in a stable condition when the inverted pendulum control is terminated.
In such an inverted pendulum vehicle, owing to the presence of the tail wheel arm and the tail wheel, a relatively large space is required for parking the vehicle. Particularly when the vehicle is parked in a forwardly slanted position, the fore and aft dimension of the parking space becomes significant. Therefore, it is desired to minimize the space required for parking an inverted pendulum vehicle.